Two Boys and A Cat
by Amenaya
Summary: Arthur was a student at Cat Academy who was taking his internship in a human high school in order to graduate from the Academy. He has been performing well until he got into a trouble named 'Alfred F. Jones' when he was going through his second year in the high school. Going to be very stupid and fluffy. USUK.


**A/N: I originally planned to write this story later but my inspiration exploded so here comes the prologue :D Although the prologue is not quite relevant to what I typed in the summary but yeah the plot will go according to the summary. This will be continued after I have finished my other stories! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Good morning, everyone. First of all, it is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to join our family – The World Academy High School. As you all know, we always pride ourselves on our students being excellent in both their performance in academic and extracurricular activities…"

Today was Alfred's first day of high school. He had been looking forward to start his new page of life. New school, new friends…and the most importantly, more freedom. At the age of 16, he was one of the typical teenage boys – outgoing, dynamic and certainly, restless. Therefore, as a 'wild kid' (his mother has been calling him like that since he was a baby) like Alfred, of course there was no way he would waste time on paying attention to the Principal's tedious opening speech. He would rather use this precious period to take a nap instead. Alfred yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Al, pay attention!" While Alfred was trying to make himself fall asleep, his twin brother, Matthew, lightly reprimanded his ill-mannered behavior. Although they were born and fostered in the same family, Matthew was A LOT quieter and calmer than his twin. Due to this reason, he was always bullied by Alfred when they were child (For example, Alfred would seize nearly half of his food to his plate and before he could try to argue his food back, they had already been swallowed by Alfred). Nevertheless, Alfred would still help him out when he was bullied by other kids. He was a caring and loving sibling, but just a little bit childish. They have been studying in the same school since kindergarten, and this tradition would be continued in their high school.

"I am trying to fall asleep, Matt! Don't annoy me!" Despite his kind reminder, Alfred took no account of it at all. Matthew sighed as he watched his brother shut his eyes again. Decided to save his breath, Matthew put his sight back on the Principal, pretending not knowing the drooling boy beside him.

_"__Alfred…Alfred…don't forget our date today…"_

_"__Date…?"_

_"__Don't you remember? Today is Burger Monday! All burgers are free today!"_

"Burger Monday!" His eyes snapped open and shouted. Alfred was totally awake now. Damn! He has been having this feeling since this morning that he had forgotten something. It was Burger Monday today! How come he forgets such important thing! Oh, he should thank his dream for reminding this huge day of the week then. Maybe he was too focusing on the new school stuff.

After waking up from excitement could he be aware of how much stares he gained with his sudden outburst. Nearly all people in the hall were staring at him. Some of their stares were amused while some of them were scolding. Nevertheless, they were all enough to make Alfred feel awkward.

Then he heard someone coughed on the stage. It was originally a light one but because its volume was amplified by the microphone, Alfred could hear it clearly under the stage. He looked up to the stage to see a pair of green eyes was glaring daggers at him. The person was also wearing the school uniform like him. Besides the green eyes, Alfred could also spot a head of messy blond hair and a HUGE pair of eyebrows on him. Seriously, could one's eyebrows be THAT bushy?

Nevertheless, Alfred could not help but find the student attractive, despite he was not that typical type of handsome. He was petite built and his skin was not tanned like usual boys. Still, he was impressive in Alfred's opinion. He was simply…stunning.

Alfred did not take his eyes off that face until Matthew pushed him from aside. "Al, what are you doing?! Just behave and listen!" He whispered to his brother with a blaming tone. Alfred was slapped back to reality as he quickly moved his sight away from the person on the stage, pretending that he had not been staring at the other's face.

The student on the stage continued his speech as the audience once again put their focus on the talker, but Alfred was not one of the attentive audiences. He covered his mouth and whispered to his twin brother, "Matt, who is that student on the stage?"

Matthew patted his hand on forehead. When would his brother learn to respect etiquette? "He is Arthur Kirkland, a sophomore and the student council president. He is introducing activities that will be held in the coming school-term. Can you promise me that this is the last sentence you speak before the ceremony ends?"

"Alright, alright." Sensing that Matthew was at the edge of endurance, Alfred rarely closed his mouth before his twin had to remind him again. An irritated Matthew was even more annoying than his mum, so he was clever enough not to speak any further. Moreover, he had something more important to do than annoying his brother.

_"__Arthur Kirkland…"_ He repeated the newly-known name in his heart. Alfred decided that he had to get known to this Kirkland-guy as he stared at the student speaking on the stage. It was the first time he was intrigued by things other than food, video games, comics and football. He was sure that the student council president must be an interesting person.

On the other side, Matthew took a peep at his brother. He could see unusual concentration on the boy's face. He sighed in content that Alfred finally learned how to shut up. Thanks God.


End file.
